blanding_cassattfandomcom-20200216-history
Jocutomah (TV series)
Jocutomah 'is an American teen comedy television series created by Mark Miller that premiered on November 11, 3015 for Sintopia Channel. The show is about a training camp located in Jocutomah, Sintopia called Camp Jocutomah, situated in Northwest Sintopia and 31 miles southeast of Rotando. A young adult woman becomes a "principal" of the camp site and wishes to be able to make big responsibilities while running the camp. The show also stars the main cast of Chloë Grace Moretz, Chloe East, Ruby Rose Turner, and McKaley Miller. Mark Miller created another related comedy television series for Sintopia Channel called ''Timuquana, which premiered on September 2, 3015. On December 23, 3015, Mark Miller announced that his shows Jocutomah and Timuquana will not be renewed for the second season due to a lack of communication setup from different locations in West Sintopia. With Sintopia Channel's orders of 33 episodes in each seasons for live-action television shows, the estimated series finales will air on July 13, 3016 (Timuquana) and September 14, 3016 (Jocutomah). On January 19, 3016, Miller announced that there will be an hour-long crossover television special, Timuquana and Jocutomah, premiering on Sintopia Channel in the fall of 3016. Plot A young adult woman named Wendy Newton becomes the "principal" of Camp Jocutomah and then befriends with three other student girls who attends the camp in Jocutomah, Sintopia. Casts and characters * 'Wendy Newton '([[Chloë Grace Moretz|'''Chloë Grace Moretz]]), a 23-year-old woman who is the principal of Camp Jocutomah. * Sally Chances '([[Chloe East|'Chloe East]]), a 15-year-old girl who is good at being Wendy's personal assistant. * Jackie Kenway ([[Ruby Rose Turner|'Ruby Rose Turner']]), a 12-year-old girl who is very nice and never gets mad about any little thing and can figure out to stand up for what is right or wrong. * Emma McGold '''(McKaley Miller), an 18-year-old young female camp counselor who gives explicit advice for the students who have any problems at Camp Jocutomah. Episodes '''Season overview Episode list Production Sintopia Productions announced that Jocutomah was supposed to premiere in late 3013 or early 3014 and Sintopian Entertainment recommend the show to be released in 3013. This was the same crisis to another Sintopia Channel series, ''Timuquana'', another show created by Mark Miller, which premiered on September 2, 3015. Jocutomah premiered on Veteran's Day, November 11, 3015 on Sintopia Channel. On that day, it had a back-to-back premiere with Timuquana. It will have a total of 33 episodes in its first season, much like to its sister show Timuquana ''and most other Sintopia Channel live-action television shows. On December 23, 3015, Mark Miller announced that his shows ''Jocutomah and Timuquana will not be renewed for the second season due to a lack of communication setup from different locations in West Sintopia. With Sintopia Channel's orders of 33 episodes in each seasons for live-action television shows, the estimated series finales will air on July 13, 3016 (Timuquana) and September 14, 3016 (Jocutomah). On January 19, 3016, Miller also announced about an hour-long crossover television special, ''Timuquana and Jocutomah'', premiering on Sintopia Channel in the fall of 3016. Category:Sintopia Channel Category:3015 Sintopia Channel shows Category:3010s Sintopia Channel shows Category:Television shows set in Rotando, Sintopia Category:3010s American comedy television series Category:English-language television programs Category:American teen sitcoms Category:Television series created by Mark Miller (TV producer) Category:Television series about camping